


Clouds

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna confronts her feelings for Josh and talks to him. Set indeterminately post-season 2 but pre-season 5, written in 2003.<br/>My first piece of West Wing fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

They say every cloud has a silver lining and surprisingly the shooting at Rosslyn, Josh's shooting, was one of those clouds. It made me realize how much I love him, and not just as a friend. I was so scared that he was going to die that night but Josh is Josh and he pulled through, 'but for a brilliant surgical team and 2 centimeters of a miracle', Sam once said, well he was right. I almost lost Josh for good that night, again, only the first time I didn't know I loved him. When I told him that I wouldn't stop for red lights if he was in an accident, I was serious. I wouldn't have stopped for red lights, that night if I'd known. I wouldn't have stopped.

The PTSD was another problem that still haunts me today over 4 years later. I'm always so worried when things are going wrong, that it's going to happen again. I couldn't bare to see Josh lose it like that because he can hear the sirens again. Sometimes, when I sleep, I dream that I can hear them and that I've lost him. I don't have PTSD, I wasn't even there. I don't know why but whenever I hear ambulance sirens I think of him.

During the bad time I worry that I'll never see him again and never tell him how I feel which is why, tonight, when we're working late again I'm going to tell him how I feel. Tell him that I love him. It's 4 years to the day since I told him I wouldn't stop for red lights, the day Josh calls our anniversary. He gave me a bouquet of flowers this morning and I don't mind anymore that today it our 'anniversary'.

I walk back into the office carrying a pile of folders.

"This is the last lot."

I say and leave the folders on Josh's desk. Later, when we finish working, I choose my moment.

"Thank you for the flowers, Joshua. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Donnatella."   
Josh whispers and I blush. I take a step closer to him, take a deep breath and our eyes meet.

"I love you Josh."

I said it. He is quiet and stops fiddling with the folders, his eyes never leaving mine. I can usually read him like a book but not now.

"I love you,"

I whisper again. Confusion clouds his eyes but as I whisper the light of recognition dawns in his eyes. Josh smiles properly for the first time since the President was reelected. He reaches for my hand and I smile shyly at him. He pulls me closer and as he does so Josh whispers.

"I love you Donna Moss."

I grin and close my eyes as his breath tickles my chin, then Josh kisses me. My heart soars and I wrap my other arm around him, kissing him back. He doesn't need to ask what I mean and I don't need to ask him either. The kiss shows our feelings more than any words could and I wonder why I never told him before.

THE END


End file.
